


Old Enough

by ani_bester



Category: Invaders, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sidekicks, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky offers Toro some physical comfort after Toro burns someone to death for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Answered the following prompt from marvel_kink: The boys are fresh in the war and Toro's had to burn someone to death for the first time. Bucky comforts him afterward. First time, handjob

Hey, Toro?"

Toro winced as a sharp pain between his shoulder blades followed the question. He remained completely still, hoping that Bucky, for once, assumed he was asleep and left to go bother someone else. However, when Toro did not respond Bucky jabbed him with the stick again, harder.

"I know you're not asleep, Diapers. Ya might as well give up."

Toro clenched his fist. God Damn. He could not believe Bucky had overheard that nickname. Jim had to be more careful. He debated not responding, but in truth, he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon, and smashing that arrogant jerk's nose into the ground would distract from the screaming in his head better than laying alone in the dark.

Toro curled his fingers around the sleeping bag and prepared to spring.

"C'mon, Diapers." There was another poke, but when the stick touched him, Toro lit the stick on fire, and grinned when he heard Bucky swear.

"Don't call me that!" Toro snarled, flinging the sleeping bag off and pulling back a fist. He swung, prepared for their normal half-assed scuffle to kill time, but this time Bucky didn't hold back. Before Toro knew what had happened, he was pinned. ; Toro found himself sprawled out on his side, arm wrenched behind his back and legs pinned by Bucky's.

"Get off of me," Toro snarled, struggling on principle. "I'll flame on."

"No ya won't. And stop that; it won't hurt if ya hold still."

Toro struggled more.

"Toro, seriously," Bucky hissed. "I want to talk not fight."

"Talk?" Toro asked, still trying to work his legs free. "Why? What are you going to tell me I screwed up now?"

"Nothing, you did swell, honest."

The shock stilled Toro.

"What?"

"I wanted to thank you," Bucky whispered, his breath tickling the back of Toro's neck. "You saved my life and I know that's the reason you were crying."

"Well, saving your life does mean I've got to put up with you for a while longer, but I wasn't crying over it, Buck." Toro said, latching onto Bucky's poor sentence structure to hide the truth beneath levity.

Bucky jabbed him with his knee.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. If you hadn't fried that Kruat, I'd have been swiss cheese."

Toro closed his eyes. He felt his hand begin to tremble and his eyes stung again. "Not now," he pleaded with himself. "Not in front of him.

He wanted to cover his ears and curl up in his sleeping bag, but Bucky still held him fast. Toro tried not to remember the sound of the bombs; Bucky's yell as he'd fallen, a blast knocking him off his feet. Toro could smell the gunpowder and blood, hear the whoosh of his own fire and his own infuriated scream. Then the shrieking came. Toro began to shake outright as the ghosts of agonized screams filled his ears. The Nazi had looked up as him, stared at him, eyes dumb with pain as his skin blistered and burned off.

He'd been a kid. Like Bucky.

Like him

"I didn't mean to," Toro whispered, "I just meant to burn his arm, I didn't know . . . I didn't mean -" Toro turned his head away, the tears had returned. He felt Bucky's weight shift and knew he could get up now, but he didn't have the strength. He just lay there trying to keep himself together.

"You should have meant to, Toro." Bucky's mouth was against Toro's neck now.  
"You'll have to mean to. You'll die if you can't."

"Did you hear him scream? I can't stop hearing it, Buck."

Bucky became quiet, and Toro's heart leapt into his throat. He'd said too much, revealed too big a weakness and now Bucky, with is god damn fucking superiority complex, was going to make fun of him again. He clenched his fist and tried to make sure his temper was the only part getting hot.

"I can help." Bucky's hands were on his chest, sliding lower. Toro inhaled  
sharply as Bucky's touch sent a shiver through his body.

Or Bucky wasn't going to mock him and this night had just gone very odd.

"H-help me?"

Bucky's hands slid over the same spot again. "Yeah, help. I can keep you from thinking for a bit, burn some energy." Bucky's hands slid lower.

"You'll sleep better."

Toro gnawed on his lower lip. Bucky's intentions were clear but-. "Buck, you . . . you're not serious."

"Why not?" Bucky's fingers slid beneath the band at of Toro's shorts. Toro had to close his eyes to concentrate on breathing as his body began to react to Bucky's touches. Toro realized Bucky's hands were rough with calluses and damp with sweat. His hands were ungloved. Toro wondered if they had been the whole time.

The hands moved slowly over his hip, then slid down so fingers could tease along his thighs. "It's just a hand job, nothing'll hurt; it feels amazing. Promise."

Toro jerked his hips away. "What makes you think I don't know how it feels," he hissed. He could feel Bucky smirking against his neck and then he there was something wet. Toro's entire body jerked.

"Did you lick me?"

"Did you like it?"

Toro felt his face heating up. "Maybe, um," Toro squirmed as Bucky's hand slid over his crotch. "Bucky, I don't know, I'm . . .Uh- I'm young?"

"Toro, we just killed hundreds of- a lot of people and you're too young for a hand job?" Bucky snorted in disgust. "What's the matter with you, Dummy."

Toro saw red and rolled over to face with Bucky, prepared to tell him to go fuck himself if he was so needy. However, when he saw Bucky's face he stopped. Bucky's bottom lip had small red marks all along it and his mouth quivered each time he smiled. Toro stared into Bucky's wide brown eyes and remembered him coming back from battle, his gloves and sleeves stained with blood that wasn't his own. Toro felt Bucky's hands slide over his body again.

"Let me," Bucky whispered.

Toro kept studying his face until Bucky narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"Wha-What'cha staring at, Carney?"

"Nothing," Toro answered. "Thinking."

"Well think faster," Bucky said. Toro wondered if he knew how close to a pout that was.

Toro smiled, making sure to keep it shy and unsure, and put his hands over Bucky's to encourage the exploring caress. "Yeah, okay, I- help me, help me sleep."

Bucky's grin widened and his eyes lit up. "Pull down your shorts."  
Toro obeyed, his eyes never leaving Bucky's face. When he felt Bucky's hand close around him he encouraged it with a soft moan and pushed forward, forcing Bucky's hand to slide down him.

Bucky laughed. "Yeah, nice isn't it?" Bucky's fingers slid over the head of Toro's cock and this time Toro's moan was real. "Yes," he whispered as he realized this would not take long at all, "Nice."

"Toldja it would be."

Toro just nodded. Bucky kept talking, whispering about how nice it was and  
how good Toro was doing. Part of Toro wanted to laugh. Bucky never did shut up. But instead, he found himself whimpering the word "yes" over and over.

"Hey," Bucky's firmer tone caught Toro's attention. "You gonna lay their and flop or help a pal out?" He pushed his hips forward and Toro realized he wasn't the only one enjoying this.

He groaned, but not from pleasure. He didn't want to touch, or explore, or do anything other than concentrate on Bucky's firm, calloused hands.

But then, he remembered Bucky's eyes and raised his a hand to begin fumbling with the latch on Bucky's shorts. They unbuttoned easily enough, even from Toro's awkward position, and he slid his hands inside, trying to mirror what Bucky was doing to him.

Bucky sucked in his next breath in a long satisfied hiss. "Shit, shit your hands are hot," he moaned. "Don't you dare stop."

"Don't . . . don't you neither," Toro insisted as he rocked his hips to the rhythm Bucky had set.

But his body had other ideas. Even as he tried to make the pleasure last, Toro shuddered and came to a climax. He clenched his hand and Bucky shouted in pain. Toro forced his hand to loosen. He would have apologized, but he couldn't find his breath, and it was taking all his concentration anyway to continue stroking Bucky. He made his hand move up and down until he felt his friend's nails bite into is back and wetness covered his hand.

They both lay there panting in the dark, gunfire barking in the distance.

Then, Toro felt Bucky's grip tighten around his waist and then Bucky pulled him over so that Bucky could lay on his back while Toro lay against him. He could feel Bucky's sweat-slick chest rise and fall, and heard nothing but Bucky's heavy breathing and slowing heartbeat.

"Better?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah."

"We can do this whenever you need it." Bucky said. "I don't mind."  
Toro smiled, took a deep breath in, and nuzzled against Bucky, feeling the rough wool jacket scratch his nose. For once, Bucky's smell, unwashed laundry and sweat, didn't bother him.

"You just like hearing me say 'Yes' to you," Toro muttered, his eyes slipping shut.

He heard Bucky chuckle and that pleasant sound stayed with him as he drifted into slumber.


End file.
